Bad Guy
by RandyPandy124
Summary: Laxus kidnaps lucy :/ Loke saves her.


So kinda crappy but yep just random thought.

"hey guy's any plans for today?" she asks Natsu, grey, and Erza.

"Nope and no good missions to go on either.." Erza says passing everyone a drink. "Maybe its time to relax and drink a little."

"Sure why not we haven't had any fun in a while. Should I call Loke to join us?"

Grey and Natsu nod to Lucy as they try to see who can finish their drink first.

"Open gate of the Lion, LEO!" She waves his key in the air and a giant gold light blinds everyone and when it clears Loke is standing next to Lucy.

"Yes Princess you called?" He grabs her hand and kisses it.

"No need to be formal we are ganna have a few drinks and wanted to know if you had time to join us." Lucy asks as she sips on her drink. Erza hands Loke a drink of his own.

"Oh, Sure and occasion?" He asks with a weird look on his face. 'iv never seen Lucy drink before I wonder how this is ganna turn out' he smirks.

"None just a day to relax and enjoy our friendships." Erza say's

"MORE DRINKS!" Natsu and Grey yell.

"Well looks like they are ganna have fun." Erza say's

They all sat around and chatted while drinking the day away. Loke saw Lucy start to have perment blush from all the alcohol. At some point Laxus and Mira had joind them.

"Hey lucy how you feeling." Loke asked while putting his arm around her.

"hey hey don't get all up on me" she say's sluring her words.

"Think Blondie has enough to drink." Laxus said finishing his drink and standing up. "We should all get going it's a bit to late for everyone to still be here." He puts his empty cup on the bar and walks out of the guild glairing at Loke.

"Whats his problem." Lucy says and she falls into Loke's lap.

"Yeah he is right we should all head home we can drink more tomorrow." Erza say's. "Night guy's" She does the same as Laxus and leave's. Natsu and Grey here already passed out in the back room. Who would of though Lucy would out drink those two.

"Princess do you need help getting home?" Loke asked as he helped her stand.

"No but I think ima stay and drink some water before I head home. You can head back now if youd like." She said as she stumbled to get some water.

"Ill walk you home then head back. I don't want anyone to take you while you try to get home all by yourself." He give her a smirk and waits by the door.

Lucy gets her glass of water and drinks all of it before meeting up with Loke for their walk home. About half way there she jumps on the ledge next to the water.

"Be careful don't fall in." Loke say's trying to grab her hand. He knew she was already very off balance and he didn't feel like getting all wet to save her right now. Lucy was about to fall in when someone grabed her other hand and took off with her. "LUCY!" Loke yelld as he fallowed them. "Let her go!" He jumped in front of the person and say Lucy out cold then Loke smelt something odd and collapsed on the ground.

O.

Lucys wakes up in a dark room. She trys to get up but fells something tugging on her wrists and cant move. She trys to open her mouth but its coverd by something. Looking around the room all she can see is a bright light coming through the door crack. Then she see's the door open and none other but Laxus is standing in the door way. She trys to yell his name then it clicks he is the one that took her last night.

"Looks like your up Blondie." He say's while he turns the light on. Lucy looks around to see what all is in the room but is surprised when it is full of ropes and weird things she never seen before. Laxus walks up to lucy and drags a finger up her body that was coverd by a blanket. "Looks like iv got a new toy." He say's and he pushes a little of eltricty throu his finger. Lucy jumps at his touch and trys to get free. "Now now Ill let you go when im done but if you tell anyone I will kill you." He say's and sit on the bed next to her. Lucy trys to kick him off but he grabs her leg and zaps it so she cant move. "You know girls would do anything for my touch. Im shocking arnt i." he says with a grin and pulls the blankt coving lucys naked body off her. "Looks like I get my fun after all. No pesky Lion here to save you." Lucy squerms around trying to get free but gives up when Luxas takes his pants off. "Oh are you shocked?" He say's reveling his member. Lucy trys to close her eyes but its burned into her mind. All she could think about was Loke needed to save her. Luxas would kill her if he went to far.

"Are you ready?!" He asks and Lucy shakes her head no. "Too bad" He numbs both her legs so she cant move them. "Ill be gental" As the words leave his mouth he (mehhhh sex scene…. Horrible graphic with a lightening dragon slayer…. Yep use your imagination) Right as he is about to go inside Lucy someone grabs him and throws him across the room.

Lucy is knocked out on the bed from everything that he did to her.

"Don't you touch her!" Loke growled.

"How are you here! You should even be in earth land after last night!" Laxus yells waking lucy a little.

Loke ignores laxus and undoes lucy and covers her. "Im here princess" he kisses her forhead and yells for Natsu to come in. "he is all you's"

Loke grabs Lucy and gets her home as fast as he can. While Natsu and Laxus fight. Erza is waiting at Lucys house for the two to return.

"Erza I was to late…." Loke say's laying Lucy on her bed… "She… She wont say a word to me…" Loke say's leaving the room.

"w….wait….." lucy managed to say. "d…don't go…" Erza held Lucy tell Loke got to the bed.

"What is it princess?" He asked while Erza started to run some bath water.

"Don't leave me…." She say's grabing his arm

"I wont go any where."

O.

After lucy cleaned off and ate some food she was feeling alittle better. Erza and her talked about things. Loke waited for her on the couch.

"Loke… I wish It was you…" That wall all Lucy would say to him then would start crying in his chest again.


End file.
